


Confianza

by Navigatore



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM, Drabble, M/M, No me dejen morir otra vez, No pude evitarlo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navigatore/pseuds/Navigatore
Summary: " Contigo es diferente..."(Drabble ambientado en la última carta salida de Jun en el Msute el 10/06/18)





	Confianza

* * *

 

 _"Jun, tú eres el siguiente"_ Era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza, junto al sonido de la cámara al tomar una nueva foto.

 

No lo sabía, no sabía el porqué de haberlo escogido a él para esa sesión de fotos. Pudieron haber escogido a alguno de sus otros compañeros, tal vez a Shiki o Haruna, quienes eran los más extrovertidos del grupo y pudieron haberse visto mucho mejores sin tanto lío, según él.

 

Miró el traje una vez más en el espejo frente suyo. Estaba nervioso ¿Y si no lograba lucir suficientemente bien el traje? ¿Y si se tropezaba con la arena gracias a su nerviosismo?...

 

Alguien empujó levemente la puerta, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

 

— He vuelto... Era Natsuki, traía una bolsa blanca en uno de sus brazos. Su presencia lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo.

 

— Por un momento casi tropiezo con la arena, afuera está oscuro. Tengo arena hasta dentro de los zapatos. —Se sentó a un lado de su amigo— Aún no ha sido tu turno ¿Verdad?

 

— No comprendo, ¿Sabes por qué me escogieron a mí para llevar esto? —Recalcó la última palabra mientras trataba de acomodarse la corbata en el traje.

 

Sakaki se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras observaba por una ventana a los demás chicos en sus respectivas sesiones.

 

— ¿Y por qué no? Además, creo que eso es lo que le gusta a las chicas de ahora... —Sacó una botella de jugo de la bolsa que traía y se la ofreció a su amigo— Pero ¿Por qué no dejas que te vean nuestros demás amigos?

 

Lanzó la pregunta que el más bajo no quería escuchar.

 

— No quiero, por alguna razón. Me avergüenzo con solo pensarlo.— Aceptó la botella que le estaba ofreciendo Natsuki. — ¿Entonces por qué yo sí puedo?

 

— Es que contigo es diferente, contigo está bien...

 

El pelinegro agachó su cabeza intentando evitar la mirada de su amigo mientras jugaba nervioso con la botella en sus manos, nunca antes creyó poder decir eso frente a él.

 

— Jun...

 

— ¿Sabes qué? —Se levantó de golpe de su asiento— No creo que eso importe ahora —Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando llegó al marco de esta, volteó a ver a Natsuki una sonrisa— Vas a acompañarme ¿Verdad?

 


End file.
